Beast Boy: Stormy nights and Misconceptions
by queen.city.quinn
Summary: Beast Boy plus OC. Zaps has a troubled past and lives in the Mountain. Can she hide from Young Justice, and solve her sister's murder, since her parents think Zaps herself killed her? ated Teen Just to be safe.


Just like that. Someone breaks in, touches Abby, and leaves out the window. He made Abby scream loudly, and made her fall asleep with her eyes open. I got up to close the window. I heard a gasp and turned around. It was my Mommy and Daddy, and they were staring at Abby. Mommy's eyes were round and big, and Daddy's looked just plain... there was a big word that described it, I know there is...

"Vi-Vivian, what did you-'' my mommy asked me.

"I didn't do it, a big, bad guy did!" I said. "He only made her fall asleep..."

"'Fall asleep?' Your sister is dead! Vivian, stop blaming your imaginary friend and tell us WHAT HAPPENED!" Daddy was mad. He's scary when he was mad.

"I-I'm not being wrong, I'm right!" They weren't listening. They were picking up Abby, and cradled my sister. Mommy was crying, and Daddy was screaming at me.

"You always say a bad guy did it when something goes wrong! Stop lying and tell us the truth!"

"It IS the truth!" He stomped off, and Mommy glared at me. She never glared at me.

"We have to send her to JUVE." I heard Daddy say. He doesn't know I can hear through the spot under my bed. His voice sounds weird, like he's crying. I don't know why, It's not like she's never coming back, right? We had a big burying party in the backyard, only I wasn't allowed to come. I'm never allowed in the backyard again, but I have a view that is real good. I agree, it said. What's JUVE? I bet it's someplace bad, like a broken playround, or a place with no comics or ice cream, like Rooties. It's an 'adults' restaurant. The door opened, and I turned, thinking it was Abby, that she finally woke up, but it was Daddy. Good, 'cause I had a question.

"Is Abby coming back?" Daddy glared, then looked kinda sad and shook his head. Then he picked me up and carried me to the car, and for a moment, I thought, he was gonna say sorry for not believing me, and we would go and get some Hot Choco and work on my flying lessons, like we always did on stormy nights. But we passed the park, and the Choco shop, and I realized I wasn't believed, or believed in, and that I was headed for JUVE. "Daddy, what's JUVE?"

He sighed. "It's where bad kids go. It's jail"

"Jail? But I'm only four!" Now I remember the word. Horrified.

"You kill your sister, you do the time! Now shut up and suffer the consequences!" As Mommy would say, He snapped. His hands even started to be electricitified, just like mine did. We had the same superpower, Mommy could survive anything and was really strong, and could turn invisible. My twin sister, Abigail, was a Chameleon, too. Until the big, bad guy killed her. Kill. Ugly word. Just like the him. He was singed, wore goggles, and had a few weird, coloured lines on his chest and arms. His voice wa as Dark, like a cave, or bedtime. But I can't tell Daddy. He won't listen.

We reach a building, and it has the words JUVENILE DETENTION CENTER on it. Daddy tells me to sit and explains what's going on to the police officer, who looks confused. Then he pulls a card from his wallet. The officer nods her head and motions to someone. A lady takes me and starts to take my shirt off, but I sting her, because that's what Mommy taught me. "That area is private property, buster!" Just like Mommy taught me. I smile proud.

"Did you have to scream at me? I was helping you change."

"I'm four, not a baby. I can change myself. In privacy, please."

The lady rolled her eyes. "I can't leave this room. I have to watch you change to make sure you're not smuggling anything in."

I tried to roll my eyes, and I couldn't do it. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"

"You tell me you're the crimi-"

"I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!" and it was silent. I turned around and started changing into my bright orange suit.

The lady came up and whispered, "I'd keep quiet if I were you."

When I came out, I looked through the window that separated me from the outside world. My Daddy was gone. I looked around the room, and saw six girls. The youngest, besides me, looked seven. And the oldest looked like my babysitter, who was 16. "A baby? What could she do, Brannigan?" said a girl with purple and brown hair, on a laptop. I put on my angry eyes, and the lady replied,

"She murdered her own sister."

I snapped. "I DID NOT KILL ABBY! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! A MAN WITH WIERD BROKEN LINETHINGS CAME IN, TOUCHED HER AND WENT OUT THE WINDOW LAUGHING! SHE CRIED, WIGGLED, AND DIED!"

I looked around, and saw all six of the girls laughing, and Brannigan was mad. "Your cell is number eight." She said, and she dragged me by the wrist to my cell. My next day had to be better than this.

It wasn't . The girls were laughing at me, and pushing me around. Lily, the purple and brown haired girl, stole my lunch, and Haley, the seven year old who was actually eight, punched me, and cut me with her homework sheet. I hate it here. I want to go home. I want Mommy and Daddy to believe me, to believe that I would never hurt Abby. But Mommy and Daddy dumped me here, where I don't belong, and they never said I love you. I didn't even say goodbye to Mommy. They didn't care. They don't want me around. Fine then. I looked at the bars, they were more laser then metal. I looked past it and found a fuse box. Perfect. I can do the long distance electrify thing I used to practice with Daddy! Then, I can break out, and find a new home.


End file.
